


Persona 4 Drabbles/One-Shots

by Axis_Mundi



Category: Persona 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_Mundi/pseuds/Axis_Mundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay, more stories (,, ･∀･)ﾉ゛. </p><p>(°￢°)(°￢°)(°￢°)(°￢°) Enjoy.</p><p>/I only update when I come up with an idea, so the updates will be random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hanamura Yosuke 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This one probably doesn't make sense, because I was sleepy when I wrote it. I mean, I'm sleepy when I write most things, but I was extra sleepy for this one, if you know what I mean.

_Summer break...finally._

You look up at the cloudless sky and let out a sigh. Suddenly, a loud voice interrupts your thoughts.

 "(l/n)-chan~!" Hanamura yells. You glare at him, annoyed. "Come join us~"

 You shake your head. Swimming wasn't really your thing. You were fine with watching everyone from the side.

 "Eh? That's no good, (f/n)-chan." Amagi frowns, tilting her head.

"It's nice and refreshing." Satonaka adds, but you shake your head again.

"No, thank you." 

 You lay back on your deck chair and slowly close your eyes. The sun's heat was making you drowsy, and you begin to fall into a light trance.

 Just as you were about to relax your tense body, you feel someone hands on your back and your...ass.

 Your eyes snap open to meet Hanamura's mischievous ones. "W-What are you doing, you idiot!" you yell, blushing bright red.

 "Now now, don't be like that." Hanamura smirks, lifting you up. "You just look a little flustered, so I decided I'd help you."

 "What the hell are you saying?" you shout, beginning to squirm around. Suddenly, an idea pops in your head.

 "Y-Yosuke-kun..." you whisper, blushing. Hanamura stops walking and looks at you interestedly. It was the first time you had used his first name.

 "Oops." As soon as that word is spoken, you feel yourself falling backwards with Hanamura's arms around you and you let out a squeal. 

 You hear Hanamura yell before you're both submerged. Kicking up to the surface, you gasp for air as you cling to the side of the pool.

 You glare up at the culprit who pushed both of you. Of course, that monotone voice. You should have realised. Narukami just shrugs off your glower and walks off.

 "(l/n)-chan, are you all right?" Hanamura asks beside you.

 "Idiot, does it look like I'm okay?" you snap, turning to him.

 Hanamura looks at you and blushes. "Yeah, it does..." 

 You glance down at you t-shirt and let out a groan. The water had seeped through your shirt, making it see through.

 Putting your hands across your chest, you sigh. "Stupid pervert."


	2. Narukami Yu 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Yu's dry sense of humour and his obliviousness. So, I thought I'd share the love. 
> 
> WARNING: Kinky shit (or not?).

"Oh man, would you look at that..."

You begin to salivate at the sight of it. Closing your eyes, you imagine its tender skin brushing against your lips, its intoxicating aura...

"(l/n), what are you doing?"

You turn around to Narukami who has a usual blank look on his face. You grab his shirt and pull him closer.

"I need it." you moan, almost falling to your knees. "So. Badly."

He continues staring at you with his monotonous demeanour and you stare back with your lust filled eyes.

"Please...Narukami-kun." you whimper, clutching his shirt tighter. You point directly at a blond haired boy inside the store and let out another moan. "Right now...I want it..."

"I understand." Narukami says, walking into the store. He strides straight up to the blond, who looks at him quizzically. 

"Can I help you?" the boy asks.

"My friend outside is sexually attracted to you and would like to engage in sexual relatio-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!" 

Narukami stops before he can finish his sentence, and he and the blond boy both look out the window to see you running away as fast as you can.

"On second thought, don't worry about it. I apologise for taking up your time." Narukami says, bowing.

\-------------------

"Narukami Yu, what the hell is wrong with you?" you cry, continuing to run as far away from the shop as you can. "I just wanted the damn tonkatsu behind him!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This plot line was an excuse to use "kyah" in a story.
> 
> Also, tonkatsu are deep fried pork cutlets [drooling noises].
> 
> Yeah, this story might be a bit confusing, but hopefully if you think over it for a bit it will make sense (I can't be bothered explaining it).
> 
> I'm really hungry.


	3. Tatsumi Kanji 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the scene in Persona 4: (The) Golden [game] where they tell ghost stories on the ski trip. 
> 
> The main protagonist will just be called Narukami Yu, for the sake of simplicity.
> 
> *By the way, KanNao is very close to being my OTP [spits on AkaKuro] and I acknowledge it's canon-ness (I goddamn welcome it with open arms), this is just for the people who refuse to let go of Tatsumi-san (we've all been there). So, if you really don't like the idea of shipping Tatsumi-san with someone else other than Shirogane-san, just replace the P.O.V with Shiro's.

As Hanamura urged Narukami to continue with his scary story, you tried your best to tune out. Ghost stories weren't exactly your strong point...

 

"Hey, (l/n)." You looked up at Tatsumi who was smirking down at you. "Are you scared?"

 

"What the- no." you respond, a little too quickly. 

 

"Are you sure about that?" he laughs and you blush. 

 

"Yes." you answer firmly, scooting slightly away from him.

 

As you attempt to block out everything they were saying, Tatsumi's voice suddenly caught your attention.

 

"Whoa, that's freaky...Something about a nose that long..." You were about to tell Tatsumi off for being a hypocrite, when the lights go out.

 

You let out a squeal as everyone starts to panic, and grab the thing closest to you out of fright.

 

When the lights turn back on, you realise the thing you had grabbed was Tatsumi's arm. You immediately let go and look away from him, too embarrassed.

 

Unfortunately for you, if you had looked at him, you would have seen the cute blush spreading across his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking innuendo.
> 
> //I can't be bothered adding in the fact that everyone was so occupied with Teddie's idiocy to notice their little scene.


End file.
